Week of July 20 2008 GNN Posts
Sunday, July 20 2008 Opened Properties Author: Pesiro Nonobi In economic news, SoroSuub has announced it will begin taking offers for the Uvena Ice and Water Company and Frosty Mug Cantina, both located on Uvena Prime. The company is conducting some restructuring of the old Tareb Services Corporation and it seems the board desired to reopen both businesses back to the public. (OOC: Please contact me via IC message if interested. Water and Ice Plant has three investable rooms and the Frosty Mug has one.) NAR SHADDAA: Slaves Amuck Author: OOC: Sho NAR SHADDAA. Mainstreet. Blaster fire and brawls broke the peace in front of the fabulous Spire City Casino, where your credits could turn into more credits. Try your luck today! The culprits, it appears, were two escaped slaves of the respected merchant Yiddo, who is an upstanding member of Nar Shaddaa's fine society. Master Yiddo was very distressed that his slaves, whom he treated with great love and care after he saved them from wretched life on Ryloth, managed to slay some of his guards, and wishes nothing but their safe return into his care. He would also like to issue an apology to those who have had their casino experience ruined by his willful slaves. Remember, Nar Shaddaa Casino, for all the excitement you seek! Monday, July 21 2008 NAR SHADDAA: Body Found Author: GNN In other news, the body of a young woman was recently found in an alley outside the Residential Sector on Nar Shaddaa. While such occurances aren't uncommon on the Smuggler's Moon, this one made headlines due to the severity of the wounds. The young woman, who was eventually identified as a dancer from the Smuggler's Moon Saloon, was found earlier this afternoon. Carved into her face and chest were various runes and possibly religious symbols of an as of yet unknown origin. It is also reported that some parts of the woman's body appeared to have been...consumed, though whether that was done by the killer or by street vermin has yet to be determined. ORD MANTELL: Bombings Addressed Author: Ariennye Tei ORD MANTELL, Space: Admiral Arienneye Tei spoke to the bombings on Ord Mantell today. According to the Lady Admiral the deplorable acts will not be tolerated, and will not go without punishment. The Lady Admiral accused Pesiro Nonobi of conspiracy to disrupt the peace, and further suggested this was part of his elaborate plan to disrupt the peace in the outer rim. She suggested that his plan to disrupt freedom and commerce will not be further tolerated. In the Lady Admiral's direct words, "If the President of Sullust continues to speak out of both sides of his mouth and attack the tranquility of Ord Mantell then we will meet his hostility head on. I will BURY President Pesiro Nonobi and the entire population of Sullust before Ord Mantell falls. Break off your hostility against us or you will wake up to smoldering ashes where your golden cities formerly stood. My promise to fight to the last person stands -- and I will watch him burn before I surrender." Tuesday, July 22 2008 Tills Interview Author: Meena Tills In a brief interview today, CCIA Director Meena Tills was asked whether the Republic law was still valid making an attack on Sullust equivalent to an attack on the Republic. "That law is Republic law," Meena Tills replies, "and the Brood of Zergata's occupation of Ord Mantell is as illegal now as it was when they first invaded it. I hope that rash minds will not escalate the existing situation into one of general, Galactic war." Director Tills refused further comment, directing additional questions to be made to Command Council Chairman Wilhuff Tarkin's office. Wednesday, July 23 2008 Thursday, July 24 2008 Friday, July 25 2008 Saturday, July 26 2008 Category:Jul 08 GNN Posts